Favors
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Bobby asks Kitty for a favor.


_A/N: Ok, these two are ridiculously cute together. My muse seems to love them because it keeps giving me bunnies. This is set post season 1. The only other really important thing to note is that Wanda has sent Lorna to train with the X-Men and Bobby likes her, but Kitty likes Bobby._

**Favors**

Kitty Pryde was completely relaxed. She had a book, a snack, and peace and quiet up in the library. She should have known it was too good to be true.

"Hey, Kit Kat," an all too familiar voice called. Before the brunette girl could respond, Bobby had already run into the room and vaulted over the couch to land beside her. Kitty looked at him with narrowed eyes as he helped himself to a handful of the popcorn she'd been munching on as she read.

She wasn't _really_ mad at him, of course. It was hard to be angry at Bobby for long. Shadowcat gave him a nudge with her elbow and he merely grinned at her. "Jerk," she muttered, and Bobby laughed.

The blond boy stretched out across the couch, placing his head in Kitty's lap. She ruffled his hair a little. "Your girlfriend's going to think I'm trying to steal you," Kitty remarked mildly. The teenage girl had to struggle to stay calm while she said this. The attention Bobby had been showering Polaris with made Kitty's heart hurt, but she had managed to keep her mouth shut.

"Lorna isn't my girlfriend. Yet." Bobby smiled his arrogant smile before he sat up again. He then fixed his features into a hopeful expression. "But actually, she's the reason I wanted to talk to you."

Kitty arched an eyebrow at her friend. "You know her better than I do," the brunette said, "It would be hard for me to give you advice about her, if that's what you were going to ask."

Bobby gave her a look of mock offense. "I am perfectly capable of getting a girl to accept a date with me, Kitty. She already said yes for Saturday."

The female mutant felt her heart sink a little bit. "Oh. That's nice. Good for you." She turned back to her novel, willing herself not to bawl like a baby.

He plucked the book from Kitty's hands, sliding in the bookmark she'd left on the table before closing it. "Hey," Kitty protested. "I was reading that."

"It'll only take a minute. I just want to ask you something. A favor." Bobby gave her that look she was powerless against, and her heart did a fluttery thing.

'_He likes Lorna now,'_ Kitty told herself firmly. _"Get a grip.'_

The younger girl heaved an audible sigh, as if she felt Bobby was far more trouble than he was worth. "I'm listening."

Now that he had her full attention, the blond mutant looked a bit sheepish. "I have a _slightly_ embarrassing secret. I've never told anyone this before. Promise you won't laugh."

"Bobby Drake doesn't want me to laugh at something he says? The world is coming to an end," Kitty retorted dryly. Her companion scowled, but Kitty grinned before sliding her fingers through his. "I'm only kidding. You can tell me anything."

He nodded before sucking in a deep breath. "I've never kissed a girl."

Kitty's blue eyes widened. "Really? But you're ninet-"

"I know how old I am, thanks." Bobby gave her a pained look. "Kit, I really, really like Lorna. I don't want to make an idiot of myself on Saturday if I kiss her wrong. Please? You're the only person I can ask."

She was quiet. Bobby hadn't exactly put her in the best position. It would be hard to seem like she didn't like Bobby as more than her friend if she was going around kissing him behind his almost-girlfriend's back. But on the other hand, she _did_ like Bobby as more than friends and had for a long time. This might be her last chance.

Iceman spoke again. "I mean, Jean and 'Ro are like my sisters, and it would be weird. Rogue would put me in a coma just for asking. And Tildie is jailbait." The blond boy clasped his hands. "Please, please, please. With a cherry on top. I'll owe you forever and –"

Kitty finally clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. "Yes." She removed her hand.

"Really? You will?" The blond mutant threw his arms around her gratefully and squeezed tightly. "Thank you so much, Kit. You don't know what this means."

She smiled. "It's not a big deal." But it was. There was a small, petty part of her that delighted in knowing she was going to be the first girl Bobby ever kissed. Lorna would never be able to claim that.

Bobby's eyes were bright with excitement. "OK, so what do I do first?" As always, he wore an eager grin. Kitty's heart melted, as it always did when he looked like that. She couldn't help it. He was just so sweet.

Shadowcat resisted the urge to crush Bobby in another hug. Instead, she tried to focus on the "favor" she was about to do for him.

"Well, you really like her, right?" the brunette questioned. She thought she did a good job of not sounding insanely jealous. Bobby nodded his blond head in response to Kitty's question. "So when you get home, walk her up to her room. Tell her you had a good time and that you hope she sleeps well. And then you kiss her, very softly. Don't be the sweet boy next door all night and then try to stick your tongue in her mouth."

The blond boy bobbed his head again. "So…can we practice that now? The kissing, I mean." For all his eagerness, he sounded a bit shy all of a sudden.

Kitty smiled at her friend again. "I'm getting to that. Now, pretend I'm Lorna and we just got home from our date. You've had a nice time and so have I. We're in front of my room. What do you do?"

He looked at her for a moment, hesitating. "Look, if this is weird, we don't have to. I would totally understand." But even as he said this, Kitty knew he was lying. She knew that Bobby was really counting on her with this.

The brunette took her friend by the shoulders. "Bobby," Kitty said firmly, "I said I would help you and I'm going to. It's only weird because you're _making_ it weird. Now lay one on me." She was wearing that no nonsense look he would recognize anywhere.

"OK." Kitty watched as he took a deep breath before looking into her eyes. Shadowcat was surprised at the intensity in Bobby's gaze. And then he was coming at her, lips puckered. She closed her eyes the second he came into contact with her.

It was short, maybe ten seconds, but it was a nice kiss. He was very gentle, just as she'd instructed him to be. And even though Bobby had kissed her so softly, Kitty felt it all the way down to her toes. She couldn't help but want him to do it again.

Kitty's eyes were still closed when Bobby placed a cool hand on her cheek. "Kit? Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

What exactly was she supposed to tell him? That she was trying to memorize every detail of what would probably be their only kiss? She couldn't tell him that her feelings for him were far more than friendly. That was simply out of the question. Telling him _now_ wouldn't be fair. He'd moved on from the crush he'd had on her.

"Was it that bad?" Bobby asked fearfully. "I can take it. Just talk to me."

Kitty finally looked at him, trying to seem reassuring. "It wasn't bad, Bobby. I would tell you if it wasn't, I promise you that." Her tone was light, friendly and teasing. Bobby grinned at his friend's words, excited once again. He reached for her, drawing her close to him.

"Thanks, Kit," he murmured in ear. A shiver went down her spine – his breath was cold – and she carefully avoided looking in his eyes. She was afraid that if she did, all the emotions running through her would betray her true feelings to him. So what if he didn't seem to have felt anything during their kiss – Kitty knew a spark when she felt one. There had definitely been a spark.

When Kitty felt like she could talk again, she did, albeit a little shakily. "No problem. Let me know how it goes, alright?"

Bobby nodded as he got to his feet. "See you later," he said as he walked out of the room, leaving Kitty alone with her book once more.

Unable to concentrate, Kitty stretched out on the couch. She felt giddy, even now, just thinking about the kiss she'd just shared with Bobby. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help it.

She smiled.


End file.
